Broken Clay
by Akire135
Summary: Isabella Nott thought she had finally gotten over her childhood crush. Starting healer training dealing with her brother is enough for an 18 year old girl, but when a certain redhead is thrown back into her life, everything is turned upside down. OC/RW


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize... sadly.

**This is my second attempt at a story... haven't written in forever, since like 2006?. Hope you all like it!**

**

* * *

**

**_Broken Clay_**

My house was never the best place to be at night. Tonight was one of the few were I was given some time to myself in my room, time to read and just be alone. Normally, the parents are out at some function (which is still true tonight), leaving Theo to get drunk with his friends and trash the house. And it left me with them, to be dragged down to make "the boy to girl ratio better". Whatever that means. Potentially not so much fun, but its free firewisky.

First, let me introduce myself. My name is Isabella Nott. 18 years old. 5' 4'', green eyes, wavy long black hair, petite. Graduate of Hogwarts, Slytherin house. Accepted to Healer training in September. About what is to be expected from the youngest Nott child.

"Bell, were leaving." Theo said as he entered my room. He leaned against my door frame eyeing me as if it was strange that I was curled up on my bed reading. He knew this was what I liked to do.

"And…"

"Well, aren't you coming"

"Should I be…?" I said, going back to my book.

"I told mom you'd come with me. So put on something a normal human would wear and lets go." And with that he left. What an asshole, ruining my night of quite. My family, especially my brother, don't understand how I can prefer reading to partying. I mean, I love my brother. He's amazing and all and has always been there for me but we are very different. I can't really say the same about my parents, as I barely know them.

I sighed as I swung my feet of my bed and went over to my closet. I was pointless to fight his friends, as I was outnumbered 5 to 1. I decided on a backless purple top and basic skinny jeans with my favorite thin blue scarf. No need to dress it up to much for the boys. I put on a bit of blush and some eyeliner, threw on my new boots, found my cell and walked down the stairs where the boys were waiting.

Theo's got 4 good friends. Well 2 good friends and 2 body guards. Crabbe and Goyle aren't really his friends. They are just 6 foot 5 boulders that are there to prevent trouble for the others.

Theo's real friends were standing by the door with him, talking quietly. Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Blaise is the quite, intense one. He's kinda one of my best friend to. While we were still in Hogwarts together, he was the one who looked out for me, and would talk to me, even though he was 2 years older and it wasn't the "cool" thing to do. He's almost more overprotective of me than Theo sometimes. We talk about books and stuff. Since graduation we've chilled a lot. He reads the books I do and its great to have someone to talk to. I'm lucky to know him.

And then there's Draco. He never ceases to take my breath away when he looks at me with his cold grey eyes. But then I remember that he's the hugest ass-wipe I've ever laid eyes and my breath comes back. He got the looks, and he knows it. Plus the money and power and whatever. I know him to well to be fooled by his charms.

"God, took you long enough," Blaise says, hiding a smile.

"Wow, thanks you look great, too!" I shoot back sarcastically.

"Thanks, I try"

"Yeah, you should tell your mom I liked the outfit she picked out for…."

"Will you two stop flirting so we can leave" Malfoy rudely interrupts. We just look at him. Ignoring the ass, I turn to Theo.

"Can we stop and get Charlie on the way?" (Charlotte, aka Charlie, is my best friend/favorite person on the planet.)

"Already planning on it… the cars here we should probably go." Theo says. This makes me immediately perk up.

"Wait, were going to a Muggle club?!" I ask, much more interested in going out now. Muggle club are so much better than wizard ones.

"Uh, yeah there's a new one just opened in London. I got us a limo. More likely to get in if we look important."

"Yes! What are we waiting for then?" I say with a laugh, "Lets do this!"

We get to the club in about half an hour after getting Charlie, and really, Limos are really the only way to travel. They almost make being a Muggle look like it might not suck not to have magic. (Almost being the key word there)

When I see the line outside the club, La Amazonia, I smile at the company I'm with. We look famous, what with Charlie basically being a model at 5' 10" with long blond hair and her perfect baby doll dress, and Crabe and Goyle as body guards. It's fabulous. We step out of the car, walk right to the front of the line, and in we go. I sometimes feel sorry for those people waiting behind us, but they need to learn that if they walked up to the front _knowing_ they could get in, they would. It's all about the attitude.

The inside of the club is dressed up like a tropical rainforest, trees and plants everywhere. It's chill. The atmosphere is great and I just know this is going to be a great night.

"This place is amaaaaaazing," Charlie says, turning to me, "We need to dance!" I laugh and nod in agreement.

"Drinks ladies?" Blaise asks, putting his arms around us.

"Yes, Please!" Charlie and I chorus, and laugh as Blaise walks towards the bar. Draco's arm is suddenly around me, and Theo's around Charlie as they lead us over to a booth near the dance floor. We sit down and I look over to find Blaise and see him talking to the bartender. I chuckle; Blaise always seems to know everyone.

"Ok I'm going to the dance floor, who's coming with me?" Charlie exclaims.

"Im gonna wait for our drinks, I'll be there in a minute, K?" I respond. She pouts and I laugh.

"I'll come with you," Theo says grabbing her hand and pulling her out. Besides being my best friend she's also his betrothed. Neither seems to complain about the arrangement. The only negative being that this leaves me alone with Draco. He looks at me and I just know he's thinking he's getting in my pants later.

I look to see what's taking Blaise so long with the drinks, and see he's still talking to the bartender, who I now get a proper look at.

I almost vomit. I hadn't expected to see that particular Redhead here.

* * *

**a/n: How was it? please review... hopefully I'll have a new chapter up soon!**

* * *


End file.
